


halos baliw sa'yo

by Ligaya Camaclang (flowerific_12)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015), Heneral Luna (2015) RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Jovember2018, M/M, posting this with my last 2 braincells lmao, thank u cas and abi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerific_12/pseuds/Ligaya%20Camaclang
Summary: Joven is naive, and Paco is torn.(Title is taken from Roselle Nava’s ‘Dahil Mahal na Mahal Kita’)





	halos baliw sa'yo

The moon glowed a somber yellow, one of wilting gumamelas and dying dreams, hiding away in cobalt clouds. Despite it’s grim and foreboding visage, it sent an ethereal glow that cascaded down Paco’s bare back. 

 

Joven traced the barely visible marks and healing scars on the arm holding him close. A sigh escaped, his heart bubbling with affection like an overflowing pot. Paco stirred, and the younger could feel the scruff of his chin rub against his own cheek.

 

“Jovito,” His lover, his  _ kolonel _ husked, breath tickling his neck. “O, _Jovito_.” The mere sound of his voice usually sent Joven’s heart tightening with utter want, eliciting pools of heat simmering somewhere sore. But his tone was different now, trembling, pallid like the moon hanging above their heads.

 

Paco slowly detached from him; he untangled their legs carefully, something he always did before sunset broke, and not an hour after their coupling. Joven’s forehead creased in confusion. He watched the man who held his heart tentatively sit up inches away from him, but the space felt vast and his chest never felt so empty.

 

“Paco,” In the moonlight, Joven looked paler, like a porcelain rosebud just mere days from efflorescence. His voice shook, rough from screaming, and Paco wished he was free to cradle him back in his arms. “M-May pinoproblema ka po ba?”

 

The bed creaked as Joven shifted closer to him, reaching out a tender hand towards Paco’s cheek. Hesitant fingers barely brushed his face before the older turned away.

 

“Paco-”

 

_ “Joven-” _ The boy visibly flinched at the absence of his affectionate nickname. “Kailangan na ata natin itigil ito.”

 

Joven’s frozen expression was bathed in the pale moonlight, and after a beat he recoiled back into the darkness of their bed. His legs stumbled over each other, heels digging into tousled sheets.

 

The rose had finally bloomed, bursting brightly with the color of summer clouds and angel wings- and it immediately burned, in the glare of an unforgiving sun, it’s beautiful porcelain yielding to cruel ebony.

 

“Bakit? Bakit ngayon lang?”

 

“Joven-”

 

“Nagsawa ka ba sa akin, _kolonel_?” He demanded, his voice cracking even more. Joven’s beautiful, furious face floated into the light, like an angel whose wings were torn apart. “O sinuyo mo lang ako dahil hindi mo kasama si binibining Juliana?”

 

Paco’s silence was something Joven as used to, like the smell of gunpowder, and the cries of wounded men. But tonight, it was utterly suffocating- and Joven would prefer his hands gripping his neck, rather than his gaze gripping his thoughts. Oh, Paco’s _eyes_ ; warm and safe, like the flames of a lamp. But Joven was a foolish moth, burned at the crisp for entertaining his desires. 

 

And a fool he still was, as he eventually succumbed. The rose crawled back to his sun- as if he were the cooling water needed to heal his welts. Paco let him return, and the moon now shone in the space between them. 

 

“Kung wala na talagang pag-asa,” Joven gazed at him tenderly, lips trembling, heart cracking more and more with every passing second. “Kung paalam na talaga to... Maari ba natin ipalipas ang gabi nang magkasama?”

 


End file.
